<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Offered What Was Left of Me by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994055">Offered What Was Left of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer'>notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defined by Echo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, F/M, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Three Sentence Ficlets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Jonathan Sims never kissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defined by Echo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Offered What Was Left of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um. This is unadulterated angst. CW for implied dub-con kissing.</p><p>Title from Charles Bukowski:<br/>“I will remember the kisses<br/>our lips raw with love<br/>and how you gave me<br/>everything you had<br/>and how I<br/>offered you what was left of<br/>me"<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim tastes like bitterness and booze. It’s the end of the world, so Jon closes his eyes and loses himself in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha's lipstick had been a pale pink that lingered on Jon’s lips. Her braids had been soft beneath his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon wakes up in a cold sweat with the voice of the thing which was not Sasha ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias’ fingers are cold and filled with deceptive strength. He kisses like he plans: meticulously and thoroughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jon throws up in the bathroom afterward, no one but the two of them has to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy kisses like she fights: angry and heated and so, so desperate. Jon skims his hand over the scar on her back and hangs on for his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t wear lipstick, but there’s dark red smeared on Jon’s teeth when they break apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The embodiment of the Lonely smells like steel and tastes like saltwater. The mists of the Lonely tug at Jon’s coat, whispering almost-audible words in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like this, Jon can almost pretend the man he’s kissing is Martin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and I love hearing from y'all :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>